The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Electrically-variable transmissions typically have an input member connected to an engine and one or two electric machines capable of operating as motor/generators connected to different members of planetary gear sets to allow one or more electrically-variable modes of operation, fixed speed ratios, and an electric-only battery power mode.
It is known to utilize the one or two electric machines to provide torque to the engine for spinning the engine for starting the engine. It is further known to control the rotational speed of the crankshaft of the engine with the one or two electric machines during engine firing. Batteries known for supplying power to the one or two electric machines during engine starting can experience increases in battery performance requirements, such as charging and discharging spikes, that may exceed battery performance limits and possibly subject the battery to damage.